Amor Tras Las Rejas
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto alias kyubi es el Rey de la zona Nueve de la prision Konoha...Sasuke es el nuevo recluso que llega por 'matar a sus padres'...esto y mas adentro **SasuNaru**
1. Prologo Naruto

Prologo Prov. Naruto

¿Quién soy?

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tengo 23 años, soy de cabellos rubios algunos dicen que se comparan con los rayos de sol, pero eso a mí no me importa tres carajos, tengo los ojos color azul como zafiros, mi piel es bronceada y no lo niego tengo un cuerpo que los mismos dioses envidiarían, pero no le doy mucho caso a eso

¿Qué soy?

O si, antes que se me olvide, soy Kyubii el rey de la zona Nueve de la prisión Konoha

¿Dónde estoy y Qué es la Zona nueve?

Es la peor zona que tiene la prisión Konoha, Una prisión olvidada por el mismo mundo, esta queda en la una isla desierta llamada Jinchuriki, donde queda no lo sé, cuando nos traen hacia acá, nos traen sedados, esta prisión tiene tres divisiones, la primera se llama Konoha que es donde están los criminales que han cometido delitos menores y están pronto a salir a la libertad; que envidia, estos visten con el uniforme de color blanco, luego está la Zona akatsuki que es la zona donde están los que tienen problemas mentales, estos visten de un uniforme negro con rojo, luego en la parte más lejos de la prisión, está la zona que yo reino, la zona nueve, porque se llama así, según me dijeron antes cuando fundaron la prisión solo habían nueve, ahora hay alrededor de 25 personas, aquí solo están los criminales más peligrosos que hay y que no quieren en ninguna otra prisión, nuestro color de uniforme es azul.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Estoy por que un Puto juez llamado Minato Namikaze, que por cierto es mi padre, que bello no, me culpo de una masacre en el barrio rojo de Japón, él es de esas personas que no juntan el trabajo con la familia, lo admito me hubiera gustado mucho matarlos, pero no fui, solo estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, en pocas palabras soy inocente, pero eso ahora no viene al caso paso hacen 5 años, con el tiempo aprendí a sobrevivir solo a no ser ese niñito rico y empezó desde abajo para mantenerme aquí donde estoy ahora, soy el que controlo esto, aquí todos besan mis pies.

¿Tengo pareja?

O si, es una prisión de hombres, no hay mujeres por ningún lado, solo en el televisor que está en la cabina de los guardias, todos necesitábamos que nos toquen y sentirnos queridos, y como soy el rey tengo a mi disposición a quien se me dé la gana, por quien empiezo, bueno no es que sea un puto pero muchos darían lo que fueran porque les diera placer y estar gimiendo bajo este cuerpo.

Mi primer ''amante'' no esa no es la palabra correcta, es mejor un lugar donde poder desahogarme es SabaKu no Gaara, es mi favorito, aunque a veces cansa y parece una lapa, está aquí por matar a su madre y sus hermanos, es un pelirrojo de unos 27 años, mayor verdad pero eso no importa, con un kanji en la frente y unas ojeras que parece un mapache, lo uso cuando quiero.

Mi segundo pasatiempo es Kiba Inuzuka un zoofilico, le encanta metérselo a su perro, este es de cabellos castaños, con unos triángulos reversos en sus mejillas, con el solo estoy una vez al mes y si acaso, se la pasa tiempo con su ''novio'' shino Aburame un rarito, porque está aquí, ni yo lo sé, nadie lo sabe.

Mi tercer pasatiempo Neji Huyga un ciego, jajá mentira, parece pero no lo es, es una de las personas más odiosas y elogratas que he conocido pero no puedo hacer más nada, tenía ganas de desahogarme con él y así lo hago, pero no me dice nada, él es castaño con ojos de color perlas, si lo ves de espaldas parece una mujer, aunque a veces lo vestimos de mujer pero eso es cosa aparte, está aquí por matar a su prometida en plena boda.

Mi último ''amigo'' ''amante'' ''pasatiempo'' es sai Himura, un chico de cabellos negros como me gustan y de piel pálida, el está aquí por explotar un centro comercial, bueno suena raro, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero cuando necesito descargar mi estrés, está ahí sin decir nada.

Esos son mis ''amigos'', con todo y eso sigo siendo virgen de mi trasero, pensaran que soy un puto pero no lo soy, solo soy una persona que no conoce el amor, por más mal que piensen todavía lo sigo esperando, pero como lo voy a encontrar si estoy encerrado y con cadena perpetua gracias a mi oto-san, aunque no pierdo la esperanza, y ese día le daré mi hermoso traserito a la persona que verdaderamente ame, pero mientras tanto seguiré como siempre he sido.

Pero nunca pensé que todo esto cambiaria, con solo llegar un nuevo recluso, de cabellos negros, ojos azabaches llamado Sasuke

.

Bienvenidos a la Zona Nueve


	2. Prologo Sasuke

Prologo Prov. Sasuke

¿Quién soy?

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, soy un hombre de 24 años de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, de cuerpo hermoso, soy hermoso (narcisista xD) y bien formado, soy el nuevo recluso de la prisión konoha y específicamente me mandaron hacia la Zona nueve, aunque al principio me querían mandar con los locos, pero como no lo soy no me mandaron, prefirieron meterme en el lugar donde están los peores asesinos de toda la historia.

¿Qué soy?

Soy un maldito asesino o eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, la verdad es que fue mi hermano mayor Itachi, que mato a nuestros padres y luego me echo la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, pero pronto llegara mi venganza y esta vez si seré un maldito asesino.

¿Mi historia?

Soy un Uchiha y soy el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha el Hombre rico de todo Japón, pero creo que por eso no me darán un buen trato en la cárcel, pero me puedo librar de una que otra cosa y conseguir lo que quiera, mi historia es fácil, vivía en una familia ''feliz'' donde mi padre es más frio que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic y mi madre la típica madre japonesa, feliz y atenta a sus hijos, pero eso no la deja de ser hermosa y trabajadora.

Un día llegue a mi casa, había salido tarde del trabajo y cuando entre a la mansión, la encontré más solitaria que de costumbre, así que fui hacia el cuarto que compartían mis padres, encontrándome con la peor escena que he visto en mi vida, allí en el piso estaban mis padres muertos en un charco de sangre, sin evitarlo empiezo a gritar y a llorar, mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos aunque no quiera, miro hacia la cama y ahí veo a mi hermano sentado en ella de los más campante con la pistola en sus manos, sonriendo de manera burlona, sin pensarlo voy hasta donde este, pero de un rápido movimiento me tira al piso dejándome casi inconsciente y aprovechar para dejarme la pistola que uso en mis manos.

¿Dónde estoy?

Actualmente me encuentro en el avión en dirección a la isla jinchiriki, un lugar olvidado por Dios y en donde tengo el placer de conocer e ir hacia allá, en primera clase, escucho como los demás hablan sobre el rey, no sé quién es y ni me importa solo sé que por ser un niño rico no me voy a dejar hacer lo que quieran conmigo. Aunque me mata la curiosidad saber quién es ese famoso príncipe, me imagino que será un hombre fuerte, maldito feo y asqueroso de unos 35 años.

¿Tengo pareja?

Actualmente estoy triple S, Soltero solo y solicitando ya que mi novia mejor dicho EX Novia Sakura Haruno, me dejo en el momento que me declararon culpable del asesinato de mis padres esta me dejo, mejor para mí, era una puta además quien quiere estar con una estúpida pelos de chicle, gritona y mandona, nadie en este mundo, es más se las regalo.

¡Así que espérenme Uchiha Sasuke ha llegado a la Zona Nueve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic no se como funciona esta pagina ya que casi nunca entro...por eso no contesto los comentarios y doii mis palabras antes de cada fic xD jejeje**

**bueno aki se los dejo**

* * *

><p>Dos cuerpos desnudos se percibían en la penumbra de una celda, bañados en sudor y gemidos ahogados para evitar hacer ruido y despertar a sus camaradas. Un pequeño gritillo llegó siendo acallado por la boca del otro amante; era el primero de muchos orgasmos que esa noche le serían proporcionados a un recluso dentro de aquella celda<p>

- ¿Sabías que eres mi favorito? –le preguntaba el rubio mientras lo seguía embistiendo-

- ahhhh hai, dame más allí motto ahhhhh –pedía por lo bajo el chico del kanji- necesito sentirte más dentro mmmmmmmmmm

- Como ordenes mi lindo mapachito

El rubio cambio de posición elevando las piernas del pelirojo y colocándolas sobre sus hombros para hacer más profundas las embestidas, más rápidas y mucho más placenteras, mientras un tercer cuerpo se apreciaba a un lado del rubio; el ojiazul besaba a un azabache de cabello largo y ojiperla que se masturbaba frente a él.

- No te preocupes, después te toca a ti –sonreía el ojiazul-

- Sácala, para que pueda chupártela un poco –le pedía el chico pálido desesperado-

Naruto sacó su miembro de la retaguardia del pelirojo y lo dio a probar al ojiperla de nombre Neiji que degustaba complacido lo que le daba su rubio kyubi.

Así continuaron por algunos momentos mientras el rubio masturbaba al pelirojo y se besaba con él, el azabache le proporciona sexo oral mientras se masturbaba así mismo y el ojiazul le follaba con los dedos. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar para los tres presidiarios de la prisión Konoha, derramándose con lujuria y pasión entre ellos. Los tres quedaron rendidos sobre el catre que había en la celda del rubio. El acto se reanudó seguida de otras embestidas y corridas, donde los amantes estaban más que satisfechos por el placer recibido; pero solo dos de ellos, habían quedado satisfechos.

- Cuando salgan llamen a Sai, quiero que venga –les ordenó el rubio-

- Hai –respondieron los dos amantes recogiendo sus ropas antes de salir

Definitivamente Naruto Namikaze era una amante del sexo; de hecho era un adicto sexual, por lo que no pasaba una sólo noche sin tener relaciones por lo menos con uno o dos de sus amantes hasta sentirse satisfecho. La razón de este comportamiento era simple; era la única forma de cariño que había encontrado hasta el momento.

Un delgado azabache de piel pálida entró a la celda, se alistó para terminar de satisfacer al adicto sexual que tenía en frente y a quien no le negaría nada de lo que le pediría; la noche aún era joven y seguramente, todavía faltaría Kiba por pasarse hacerle compañía al ojiazul.

Al siguiente día dentro del presidio de máxima seguridad, se veía caminar por los pasillos a un joven azabache corpulento con su cabeza en alto y engrilletado de las manos y los pies; era el nuevo convicto de aquel lugar. El azabache iba perdido en sus pensamientos, tan sólo pensaba en cómo rayos había sido tan tonto como para dejarse culpar por su ototo. Había dejado que Itachi le arrancara la cadena con sus iníciales y el símbolo Uchiha en él; era un imbécil, estaba allí por un crimen que no cometió, le habían condenado por parricidio; le sindicaban de haber asesinado a sus padres cuando en realidad había sido su ototo.

No sabía cómo había llegado aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba es que había sido llamado a la dirección del reclusorio en donde se encontraba poco antes del juicio y en donde se le declarara culpable. Después de eso, iba en el avión que lo conduciría a la prisión de máxima seguridad; uno de los guardias se había acercado por detrás mientras escuchaba hablar sobre un reo en particular al que llamaban "El Rey".

Un piquete y un líquido correr por su cuello era lo último que recordaba; la pesadez en sus ojos se había hecho presente y después, se encontraba recostado en una camilla de enfermería de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke se había ganado su pase aquel lugar gracias a la cadena perpetua que le había dado el juez de turno por el cargo de parricidio premeditado, en donde habían alegado ventaja y alevosía. Esto había motivado al juez a darle una larga y desesperanzadora condena al moreno; casualmente era el mismo juez que tenía preso al rubio.

- Arriba, sal de la camilla que no estás en uno de tus lujosos hoteles –Sasuke bajó de la camilla lentamente pues aún se sentía un poco mareado- Ahora levanta las manos y no intentes jugarnos una broma porque lo pagarás caro –le ordenaba el jefe de los custodios del penal de nombre Kabuto-

- Como si me importara hacerlo –bufó el azabache-

- No te he dicho que puedas hablar, BA-SU-RA –Le espetó con sarcasmo y pausadamente la última palabra, para entonces empujarle con fuerza la cabeza hacia abajo y mostrarle así que debía de respetarle por las buena, o por las malas-

El preso fue registrado de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que no llevara algo que comprometiera su estancia en aquel penal, luego sería revisado por el médico del penal e ingresado con el uniforme que le correspondía por el tipo de delito que se le imputaba.

En el comedor del penal se encontraban los presos mostrando sus rostros con asco al ver y sentir el pésimo olor de la comida que les era servida.

- Disfruten de su manjar señoritas –grito el guardia del comedor- y no dejen nada o se los meteré hasta por el culo

- Maldito bastardo –masculló el rubio- que agradezca que no tengo un tenedor, porque de lo contrario se lo clavaría en los ojos y se los daría de comer a la puta de tu perra Kiba –sonrió sadicamente-

- Oye Naru Akamaru no tiene la culpa, además podría enfermarse con esa porquería

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario del Inuzuka y el rubio

- CIERREN LA BOCA MALDITAS PUTAS BARATAS –gritó el guardia-

- Cómo lo odio –dijo por lo bajo Naruto-

- Oye Naru, si tu le sacas lo ojos, déjame al menos encargarme de sacarle las víceras –lamiendo sus labios el pelirojo del kanji-

- mmmmm esa lengua se ve apetecible también –le dijo Naruto- podría comérmela ahora mismo –con voz sensual-

- Por mí, puedes comerme completo al salir de aquí –le respondió el pelirojo-

- MAS LES VALE QUE SE COMAN TODO A MENOS QUE QUIERAN COMERSE SU PROPIA MIERDA PARTIDA DE MARICAS

- Algún día le haré comer su propia mierda a ese cabrón –sonrió maléficamente Sai-

- SUFICIENTE TIEMPO, RECOJAN LOS PLATOS –Ordenó el guardia-

- Miserable guardia, ni si quiera pude comer algo que fuera comestible –reclamó Neiji-

- No te preocupes, yo te daré a probar algo después que sí vale la pone comerse –le habló al oído el rubio al ojiperla; Neiji sólo sonrió-

- Oye creí que tú y yo nos veríamos –le reclamó Gaara-

- Celosito –con su distinguido puchero- mmm que lástima, yo pensaba que podríamos hacer una fiesta de 3 –les propuso el rubio-

- Pues si no te molesta será de 4, porque yo me pienso unir –habló el chico de la sonrisa fingida-

- Entonces seremos 5, porque no pienso quedarme afuera –replicó Kiba-

- Es bueno tener mi propio Harem –resopló el ojiazul-

- Por algo eres el rey de este lugar y al rey se le da, lo que pida –respondió Gaara-

Todos los presos se levantaron de su lugar por ordenes de los guardias del penitenciario; cada uno iba pasando por la puerta de seguridad asegurándose de que nadie llevara algo extra y claro eso extra no sólo era comida, también se refería a cualquier cosa que pudieran usar como arma para dañar a otros internos o tratar de escaparse del penal.

Nadie había logrado escapar hasta ahora, era imposible burlar la seguridad máxima de ese penal. La isla Jinchuriku se había ganado la reputación de ser el penal de mayor seguridad, ya que sus intensos métodos de seguridad, organización de reos, control de los mismos y drásticas medidas de orden le habían hecho ganarse ese nombre, sin contar que los castigos propiciados a los internos que cometían una infracción, eran realmente severos.

Mientras el Uchiha era trasladado a la enfermería para revisarlo y pasar lista para serle entregado su uniforme, se podía percibir en otro lado y saliendo del comedor a un grupo de sangrientos reclusos caminar encadenados por el pasillo que llevaba directamente a las celdas

- Oigan chicos, escuché que trasladarían alguien importante que asesinó a sus padres

- Yo también escuché lo mismo Kiba, creo que es uno de los Uchiha- dijo Neiji-

- Más le vale que se comporte y entienda desde el principio que éste es mi territorio

- Tranquilo Kyubi, que seguro y los demás reclusos le pondrán las cosas en claro.

- Bueno aquí nos dividimos –dijo Sai- yo me voy a mi celda, nos vemos después Naruto

- Adios a todos y nos vemos después –sonrió el rubio-

Al entrar a sus cárceles les fueron quitados los grilletes y esposas. Sai compartía la misma celda que Gaara, Neiji la compartía con Kiba y Naruto dormía solo, era el único que tenía una celda para él solito, era uno de sus privilegios al ser el rey de aquel lugar; pero eso, no sería por mucho tiempo.

Las horas pasaban y la noche empezaba a caer en aquel lugar. Una sirena y una luz se hicieron escuchar; era la hora de revisión nocturna de internos, antes de que se fueran acostar sin cenar. Sí, el director del penitenciario Orochimaru sama, había decidido no darles de cenar esa noche castigándolos por no haberse comido el vomitivo almuerzo que les habían servido.

- A LAS REJAS PUTAS BARATAS QUE ESTE NO ES UN HOTEL DE 5 ESTRELLAS –gritaban los oficiales golpeando los barrotes de las celdas con sus bastones o armas- APRESURENSE PERRAS QUE NO TENEMOS SU TIEMPO, HOY HAY UN PARTIDO Y SI ME LO PIERDO PORQUE USTEDES SE TARDAN, LES METERÉ ESTE BASTON ENTRE EL CULO HASTA SACARSELOS POR LOS SESOS –gritaba el jefe de custodios; el teniente Kabuto-

Todos los reclusos se colocaban frente a las rejas con los brazos en altos mientras dos o tres oficiales pasaban con sus linternas celda por celda para verificar que no hubiera nada anómalo antes de dejar que los reclusos durmieran en sus asquerosos catres.

Lo primero que hacían era enfocar la linterna directamente a los ojos de los reclusos para encandilarlos, mientras retrocedía un poco dando lugar a los oficiales; esta luz se hacía más molesta ya que tenían tiempo de estar a obscuras cuando los alumbraban.

- BIEN MALDITAS PERRAS MAS LES VALE QUE SE COMPORTEN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN CHUPARME LAS BOLAS, JA JA JA JA

- Maldito cerdo –pensaban todos los reclusos-

La revisión había concluido y ratos después un azabache salía de la oficina del director Orochimaru, en donde había sido presentado para conocer de entrada el reglamento del penal; ya se encontraba con su uniforme, iba a paso lento engrilletado y encadenado del cuello y de las manos hacia lo que sería su nueva celda.

- Mira Uchiha bastardo, aquí no tenemos contemplaciones y tu dinero no vale nada igual que tú, eres una basura, estiércol de la sociedad igual que el resto de los reclusos, sólo dame un motivo y me encargaré de hacerte chillar como puta, ahora camina si no quieres que te empuje con mi bastón metido en tu lindo traserito–agarrándose su miembro con fuerza- Ahora apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo–le ordenó el asqueroso oficial-

El Uchiha sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos ante aquella estúpida amenaza, como si eso lo fuera a intimidar, al menos no alguien como él.

- Más te vale que te comportes con tu nuevo compañero, porque es el más peligroso de este penal jajaja; bueno, al menos estará tranquilo esta noche al saber que le traje diversión ya que no le dejé divertirse con el resto jajaja.

¿El más peligroso del penal había dicho ese bastardo? demonios, después de todo y al parecer, sí estaba en problemas, pero no se dejaría amedrentar; al contrario, su meta ahora era sobrevivir y salir de ese asqueroso y peligroso lugar.

- MALDITO NAMIKAZE A LAS REJAS –Le gritó golpeando los barrotes de la celda con su bastón, despertando no sólo al rubio, también a los que estaban en las otras celdas-

El rubio se levantó de su catre, se puso al frente esperando que el guardia le indicara qué hacer. Vio que el guardia iba acompañado pero no podía ver nada, la luz de la linterna apuntando directamente a sus ojos no le dejaba ver nada.

- Camina para atrás con las manos en la cabeza –le ordenó el oficial, Naruto obedeció-

- Escúchame bien Kyubi; de ahora en adelante tendrás un nuevo compañero. El director Orochimaru sama lo quiere vivo por el resto de su estancia, así que espero no lo mates, si quieres puedes divertirte con él, pero nada más.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había dicho divertirse con él? ¿Significaba lo que estaba pensando en ese momento el azabache? ¿Había dicho Kyubi? ¿Era el mismo Kyubi del que hablaban todos los noticieros y que era catalogado como el más grande criminal de toda la historia de Konoha?

Sí ahora lo recordaba, ese chico se había salvado de ir a la silla eléctrica gracias a que su padre era el juez, al menos en eso había tenido piedad y no lo había condenado a muerte. Pero ahora el problema, es que él sería su compañero de celda.

- Tsk, ¿Cómo que se divierta conmigo? –Preguntó serio el Uchiha-

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión putita de cuarta jaja –le respondió el oficial- Aquí vas a ser, lo que él –señalando al rubio- quiera que seas –sonriendo horriblemente- él es el que manda y si quieres sobrevivir, más te vale que lo complazcas-

- Esto no me gusta –pensó el Uchiha-

- Ahora entra PRIN CE SI TA –Para empujarlo con fuerza hacia aquella obscura celda y resaltando la última palabra en forma de burla-

- Yo no tengo compañeros –dijo el rubio- jamás los he tenido y tampoco quiero tenerlos ahora

- A mí tampoco me interesa ser tu compañero dobe

- Si todavía aprecias tu vida nenita, NO me provoques teme, a menos que quieres hacerle compañía a tus padres –escupiendo al suelo al terminar lo dicho-

El Uchiha vio detenidamente lo mejor que pudo en la obscuridad, apenas podía divisar al rubio que tenía enfrente, ya que hasta las celdas no llegaba la luz; sabía que era rubio únicamente porque el guardia lo había alumbrado con su linterna pero éste había cubierto su rostro al sentir la luz, motivo por el cual no lo había visto bien. Por su parte el rubio no tenía ni idea de quién era la persona que había entrado como compañero de celda

El ojinoche divisó entre la obscuridad los dos catres en aquella celda, uno arriba del otro, eran para los internos y era obvio que uno de esos sucios colchones era para él; asumiendo que el rubio dormía abajo, habló.

- Tsk, supongo que me toca dormir arriba ¿No es así, dobe? –habló con voz grave-

- No, tú dormirás abajo y no me digas dobe, teme bastardo –le ordenó-

- ¿Por qué debo dormir abajo? –preguntó el azabache-

- Porque está claro que quien va arriba… …. soy yo –dejando claro cuál era su posición en aquel lugar-


	4. Chapter 4

-Pues no será así por mucho tiempo, porque yo soy de los que prefieren dormir "arriba"- dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante en su voz. El había captado muy bien el doble sentido de aquella frase que el tal "Kyubi" le había dicho, además de que aquellas palabras dichas por el guardia que lo trajo se lo confirmaban; y si de algo estaba seguro es que no permitiría que nadie lo convirtiera en un uke, no importaba si se trataba del mismísimo Kyubi, rey de la prisión Konoha, a él eso no lo intimidaba.

-¿Me estas desafiando, teme?- pregunto furioso y a la vez algo sorprendido Naruto, ya que nunca antes, desde que llego allí, alguna persona se había atrevido a oponerse a alguna de sus ordenes y ahora resultaba que ese nuevo venia y le decía de lo más fresco que no estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo… ¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía para hablarle así a el?

-Pues si no obedecer tus órdenes significa desafiarte, pues si lo estoy haciendo; después de todo a mí nadie me da órdenes- dijo muy seguro el Uchiha.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de a quién te estás dirigiendo?- le pregunto con aires de superioridad, era obvio que ese tipo no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando, pues de otra manera no lo estaría desafiando, pensaba el Uzumaki.

-Claro que lo sé, eres Kyubi, el rey de esta prisión y considerado el mayor criminal de toda la historia de Konoha. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste cuando el guardia te llamo Kyubi? ¿O es que aparte de dobe eres sordo?- Dijo con ironía el azabache, después de todo a él no le importaba de quien se tratara, no se dejaría humillar tan fácil por alguien, no importaba que sea un criminal peligroso, después de todo el también lo era o por lo menos eso creía todo el mundo. Claro que sabía que ese tal Kyubi era alguien de cuidado y que no podía tomarlo a la ligera, pero ni aun así se dejaría someter por él.

-Pues entonces deberías de saber que quien se atreve a desafiarme no sale vivo de aquí, ¿entendiste, putita barata?- le dijo con burla el rubio al azabache, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos lo mejor que podía en medio de la penumbra de su celda y se acercaba amenazadoramente a él. Por su parte el azabache, si bien no podía distinguir bien los ojos del otro por la oscuridad, si pudo percibir como este destilaba odio y lujuria en su mirada, lo cual le provoco un pequeño escalofrió, mas aun cuando el rubio empezó a acercarse lentamente a él; pero, como buen Uchiha que era, no iba a demostrar miedo ante él, eso nunca, así que tratando de mantener la calma retrocedió un poco y luego de unos instantes respondió al insulto lanzado por el rubio.

-La única puta acá eres tú, Kyubi, ¿acaso crees que no he escuchado sobre tus orgias y como se lo metes a otros reos uno tras otro hasta saciarte? Es más, que yo sepa hasta tienes tu propio "harem", pero desde ahora te dejo claro que yo no soy como ellos, a mi no me importa si eres el rey de este lugar o de otro, no me rebajare a ser uno más de tus juguetes sexuales, ¿me oíste?- afirmo muy seguro de si el azabache, aunque por dentro aun sentía un ligero temor hacia la persona que se encontraba allí con él en esa celda, después de todo se trataba del criminal más peligroso de todos y no de un simple reo mas, pero si quería sobrevivir en ese lugar no debía mostrar temor ante nadie, de lo contrario estaba seguro que todos se aprovecharían de el por considerarlo un niñito mimado de clase alta y no podía darse el lujo de morir allí, no señor, no sin antes salir de ese lugar y llevar a cabo su venganza en contra de su aniki.

-…- Naruto por un momento se quedo en silencio, por primera vez un reo le hablaba así y lo que más le impresionaba era la mirada llena de seguridad y odio que mostraba ese sujeto, definitivamente era diferente al resto, sus palabras y su mirada tan penetrante se lo confirmaban, pero aun así, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, ahora estaba más que decidido a convertir al "nuevo" en uno más de sus amantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua las ratas?- sonrió de lado para sí, al parecer su estrategia había funcionado y ese tipo ya no lo molestaría, por lo menos por un tiempo- Bueno, si ya quedaron claras las cosas entre nosotros, me voy a dormir "arriba"- dijo muy seguro el Uchiha, resaltando la última palabra para decirle al otro que él había ganado- Tu si quieres ve y diviértete metiéndoselo a tus amantes, de seguro esas putitas baratas deben estar ansiosas de que les metas tu pene por el trasero hasta hacerlos sangrar- dicho esto se dispuso a subir hacia el catre de arriba, pero antes de que eso pasara, sintió como alguien lo jalaba con fuerza por el hombro y le daba la vuelta para después empujarlo al suelo y colocarse encima de él, mientras con sus manos sujetaba los brazos del azabache, colocándolos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, pero sí que eres especial, teme, pero… ¿sabes? Eso me hace desearte aun mas- dijo para después lamerse sus propios labios- por cierto… hasta ahora no me has dicho cómo te llamas "querido"- dijo con sorna el rubio para luego acercar su rostro al del que se encontraba debajo de el para intentar robarle un beso, pero con lo que no contaba es que en un descuido suyo, Sasuke había liberado una de sus piernas que se encontraban aprisionadas por las del rubio, y rápidamente le dio un fuerte rodillazo al rubio en sus partes bajas antes de que este le llegara a besar. Obviamente, por el dolor producido por el golpe, Naruto soltó el agarre que tenia sobre los brazos del azabache, lo cual fue muy bien aprovechado por este último, quien lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo para después ponerse rápidamente de pie al lado del rubio quien aun tenía sus manos acariciando su miembro en un intento de disminuir el dolor que el azabache le había producido el azabache con el golpe.

-Eso es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega, pensé que ya te había dejado muy claro que yo no soy como los demás presos y que no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en parte de tu harem personal- dijo con furia Sasuke mientras veía al rubio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, luego se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a dormir de una vez, pero antes volteo a ver una última vez de reojo al tal Kyubi y le dijo- Ah, y respondiendo a la última pregunta que me hiciste, puedes llamarme "Sharingan", el nuevo rey de esta prisión- dijo muy tranquilo para después echarse en el catre de arriba, quedándose dormido después de unos instantes.

-Con que el nuevo rey, ¿ah?, pues no lo creo- dijo el rubio casi en un susurro para sí mientras se levantaba del suelo aun con algo de dolor en su intimidad y se dirigía al catre de abajo- habrás ganado este pequeño enfrentamiento, mi querido Sharingan, pero ya verás como muy pronto caerás ante mí, después de todo el único rey de esta prisión siempre seré yo- dijo sonriendo para sí, mientras se disponía a dormir imaginándose como seria cuando por fin pudiera hacer suyo al que en estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en el catre superior- definitivamente serás mío, solo mío, Sharingan- y con esos pensamientos llenos de lujuria finalmente se quedo dormido.


End file.
